


Soulever le masque

by Lyla0i



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Tony a 19 ans, il fait une rapide introspection après avoir lu un article sur lui. [Event "premier et dernier mots" du forum "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur" sur fanfiction.net]





	Soulever le masque

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'ai écrit cet texte dans le cadre de l'event "premier et dernier mots" du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur sur fanfiction.net. Le principe est de proposer des paires de mots aux organisatrices de l'événement qui les répartis ensuite aux participants. Les mots donnés doivent servir de premier et de dernier mot dans un OS. Je suis tombée sur "CONCUPISCENT/GLAIVE".
> 
> Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne possède aucun des personnages, je les emprunte à l'univers Marvel.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 (fanfiction.net/u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

"...concupiscent, immature et imbu de lui-même Tony Stark n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui."

Le jeune milliardaire reposa le magazine que sa secrétaire avait posé sur sa table à manger. La revue avait fait un numéro spécial sur lui et sur ses frasques. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, il était peiné qu'on parle de lui pour ses histoires de cul et non pour son intelligence, d'un autre, il était content qu'on parle de lui, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait passé son enfance et une partie de son adolescence à se faire dicter sa conduite, maintenant, il voulait être libre… et pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit pour lui dire quoi faire. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait plus aucune limites, mêmes pas celles de la Loi. Après tout, il pouvait payer sa sortie de prison cent fois ça ne ferait toujours qu'érafler la surface de sa fortune.

Certes, il avait de l'argent, mais il était seul, alors il sortait, il buvait, et il baisait. Le temps de quelques heures il ne ressentait plus cette immense solitude, il ne ressentait plus ce trou dans sa poitrine, et n'entendait plus le silence laissé par le vide. Quand il n'était pas dehors, il était dans son atelier. Il remplissait le silence par du rock'n'roll beaucoup trop fort pour son audition, il remplissait sa vie d'inventions à défaut de se nourrir et de dormir.

Les magazines pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, aucun de ces journalistes n'avaient la moindre piste sur qui était réellement Tony Stark. Ils connaissaient celui qui se donnait en spectacle, le masque d'un jeune homme qui profitait de la vie. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait décelé la présence du masque, alors ce qui pouvait y avoir en dessous… Personne n'imaginait qu'il n'était pas un joyeux fêtard, mais un jeune homme dépressif, seul, à deux doigts du suicide…

Tony secoua la tête, si ça les amusaient de dire de telles choses sur lui grand bien leur fasse ! Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Il avait décidé de s'investir un peu plus dans son entreprise… Un peu plus… en voilà quelque chose de simple à faire, il ne s'y était absolument pas intéressé depuis qu'elle lui appartenait, ce n'était pas difficile de faire plus ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y mettre les pieds, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de se laisser aller à ses idées noires et de finir par se passer par le glaive.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce court texte.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
